Kumori
"Demon of the Shadows" Name: Kumori. Date of birth: November 23. Age: 21. Gender: Male. Eye color: Blue (human), Black (demon). Hair color: Black. Height: 183, 2 cm. Weight: 68 kg. Blood type: B. Known affiliation(s): Yan Yuuno. Name meaning: Cloudiness, shadow. ________________________________________ Known family: None. ________________________________________ Nature style: Darkness Light Shadows ________________________________________ Known Jutsu: Divine Light Blast Shadow Sharingan Unidentified Dimension Jutsu Unidentified Genjutsu ________________________________________ History In secret, Yan Tao trained his own apprentice, except from the regular Yan Yuuno members. This apprentice was named Kumori, known as "Demon of the Shadows". Kumori has only been seen two times in the Trials of Tao series; once when receiving an order from Yan Tao, and once in the last chapter, preparing to assist Yan Tao in his fight against Chin Tao. Kumori has many unidentified Jutsu abilities. One of these has been seen in a fight against a group of Leaf Ninjas. Just by looking at his enemies, he made them disappear. It is known that he has the ability to send his enemies to other dimensions, or even Hell. These abilities has not been seen in any other battle yet. He also has the Shadow Sharingan ability, and many styles of Genjutsu. He also has the ability that nicknamed him "The Demon"; he can become a demon, similar to a Hitokiri. When in Demon form, his eye color changes, and he bleeds from several parts of his body. However, each use of Demon mode decreases his life age. Appearance Kumori is dressed in a long, white cape, covering a black and brown clothing. He has black hair and blue eyes (as human). When in Demon form, his eyes turns black, and several parts of his body starts bleeding. Under his white cape, he also has two hidden short swords, which he uses in close combat. His appearance was inspired from Aoshi Shinomori, a character in the manga/anime Rurouni Kenshin. Personality Kumori is, like most members of the Yan Yuuno, very loyal to Yan Tao. Before becoming Yan Tao's apprentice, he fought in the Hitokiri Wars, as a general in the Darkness clan's army. When fighting in the Hitokiri Wars, his skills relied on his short sword and his speed; even Yan Kunemaru (Kunemaru Sojiro), said: "I think he is nearly as fast as myself". In the Hitokiri wars, he was able to kill more enemies than most other Hitokiri. However, when he mistook Yan Tao as an enemy and attacked him, he was defeated with ease. The roots of his loyalty to Yan Tao might be that Yan Tao was the only one ever able to defeat him. Kumori is still seen as a merciless murderer by others, except for Yan Tao, who prefers to call him "a perfect weapon". Kumori also has no emotions, except for his loyalty to Yan Tao. Quotes "I have no own emotions. I love what Yan Tao loves, I hate what Yan Tao hates." "I feel nothing. I feel no pain of the sword that stabbed me. I feel no sorrow for my fallen comrades. I do not feel death." "Yan Tao... is the one that made me survive... he showed me the true meaning of life...! He is the only reason I am alive!" "You are weak... you're not even worthy to fight Yan Tao." "I cannot be harmed. I cannot die."